


Chuck's timely comeback

by KardiaB



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is a Saint, Castiel has really earned this punishment, Chuck interferes with the timeline, Corporal Punishment, Gen, God is back early, Hurt/Comfort, Punishment, Spanking, changing perspective half way through, set at the end of season 6, spanking with a belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 21:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15916518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KardiaB/pseuds/KardiaB
Summary: When God decides to save the world from leviathans before it's too late, he leaves the task to punish the guilty angel to the Winchesters. Castiel is one sorry little angel at the end of the day.





	Chuck's timely comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Please text me about any mistakes you might find. English is not my first language and I try to improve by writing.

About two thousand years ago I had decided to stop interfering and I had kept to myself most of the time. My children in heaven at the time were still following the great plan to the letter but I expected that to change in the next few years, decades or centuries when they discovered that they had free will. I joined my children on earth, moving from country to country. Sometimes I found myself a job for some time, worked for people or had them work for me.

That said I took some interest in the Winchester boys as soon as Dean was born. I just watched them from time to time every couple years. I was happy to see Castiel come down from heaven. Hardly any of my angels seemed willing to interact with humans. 

But when I came to check up on them that day it seemed I was just in time. Somehow Castiel with the help of the king of hell had managed to open the gateway to purgatory some days ago and released the leviathans. I just arrived as he returned the souls to purgatory when I decided that this has gone too far. The vacation was over and done with. I was a little bit furious with myself that I hadn’t reacted earlier. I was quite disappointed in my children.  
Not only were they fighting a war in heaven, but now one of them was on the best way to destroy the earth as well. I should punish them all.

Starting with my little rebellious son, who was lying broken on the floor before his grace cured his wounds and woke him up. The leviathans were still inside him taking over his vessel, but they would not, for I had come to stop them in time.

Stepping out of thin air in the middle of the room I grabbed Castiel by the upper arm and dragged him back to the bloodied wall. A snap with my finger and the eclipse was back. Not that I really needed it, but I wanted to keep it as a lock, that couldn’t be overcome by any demon, human or angel. The course of the stars was out of their influence.

“Chuck?” I heard Dean ask from behind me, but I ignored him for the moment. Without further ado I opened the gate to purgatory and threw a net over it that would catch any incoming creature. I pushed my hand into Castiel’s stomach and he screamed in pain as I grabbed the first handful of black slimy marbles, throwing them unceremoniously back through the hole. 

“Hold him up,” I instructed Dean who had rushed over at the first scream of his one-time friend and he pulled one of Castiel’s arms over his shoulder while I kept shoveling hand after handful of the leviathans out of his body.  
“I have to take them all out.”  
Dean just nodded stressed under Castiel’s weight as he was screaming his lungs out with every time I had to reach inside him. It took about fifty times in total to find every last black marble inside of him and throw it back into purgatory before I could close the gate.

Castiel’s legs gave out under him as soon as I was done and Dean let him glide to the floor gently, letting him come to rest on his side. Dean took a moment to get his breath back under control as Castiel had tried to get away from me and the pain for most of the procedure, but Dean had bravely held on.

“Chuck? What the hell was that?”  
Castiel started to moan and whimper pitifully before I could answer. He rolled himself into a ball and started to sob.

“Sorry, I’m sorry, please father I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to. So sorry.”  
“Leviathans. Evil little beasts. Would have destroyed earth,” I explained quickly and picked up my child, letting him wrap his arms and legs around me and bury his face in my neck. One hand under his bum and the other caressing his back, like so many other fathers carried their children, I let him cry it out on my shoulder. Mentally grasping onto Dean, Bobby and Sam I zipped us out of there and into Bobby’s sitting room.

Dean’s focus shifted to his brother, who was seemingly unhurt but standing with his arms wrapped around himself apathetic in the room. “Sammy?”  
Bobby helped him to sit Sam down on the sofa.

My boy was still sniffing upset and mumbling ‘sorrys’ like they were going out of fashion. I petted his back. “Calm yourself child for I am here now.” His sniffing turned into an adorable hiccup before he considered lowering his legs back to the ground and unhanding me.

“That’s it my child.” He looked at me pitiful.  
“Go take a seat in the kitchen. I’m helping Sam and then we two will have a talk about how you nearly destroyed earth.”  
He looked down to the floor mumbling, “Yes father,” before doing what I bid.

I walked over to Sam. “Chuck?” he asked me confused as I stroke the hair out of his face. “You have to be brave now, Sam. This is going to hurt you, but I promise you’ll be all better afterwards, okay?” His eyes had widened in fear before they became determined. He nodded and I didn’t waste time reaching for his soul. There were some near fractures and the outer layer felt shredded but it was whole and shiny like the day he was born. I conjoined the parts back like they were meant to be and withdrew.  
Sam lay there panting but smiling. I might have overdosed a bit on the endorphins but that would sort out itself in the next hours.  
I reached into Sam’s pocket and found Dean’s amulet. Pulling it out I reactivated the shining glow and handed it to him.  
“You were looking for me.” He just nodded overwhelmed as he took it into his palm.  
“Sammy is all right now. I disconnected the memories from hell permanently. Stay with him here, he will be asleep shortly.”

He managed a stammered “Thank you,” as I rose to tend to my son in the kitchen.

“Castiel.” He looked up to me from his place at the kitchen table where he was slumped over, perched on one of the chairs.

“Confess now,” I demanded and crossed my arms standing in front of him.

“I was arrogant and stubborn and prideful.” He fell to his knees in front of me, but I didn’t react to it and let him continue.  
“I didn’t listen to my friends. I spied on and lied to them and conspired with a demon, and then I lied more, when they were close to figuring it out.”  
Castiel looked up and saw Dean leaning on the door frame arms crossed and looking just as pissed as me, Bobby standing beside him. He looked down again unable to look either one of us in the eye.  
“I broke a closed contract because I was greedy and opened purgatory. I killed Raphael and…” his voice broke.  
“I declared…myself… god,” he whispered.  
“I killed 2014 angels and 6588 humans.”  
“No you didn’t,” I stopped him. “That were the leviathans inside you by then.”  
“But father…”  
“Castiel,” I let my voice thunder through him and he flinched badly.  
“Do not contradict me.”

A calming hand touched my shoulder, squeezing lightly. Bobby was standing beside me looking down on my child.  
“I know you are pissed ‘cause the kid messed up big but look at him now. No child should be afraid of their father.”

“He is millennia older than you are, he should know better.”  
“Look, I’m not trying to defend him and he certainly earned his whippin’, all I’m saying is that we all had a really stressful night and maybe we should put that off ‘til later, get some rest and calm down again.”

“I thank you Bobby but I don’t require rest,” Castiel chipped in from the floor looking just in their general direction.

“Do shut up, would ya,” Dean shot him down immediately, “we’re trying to help here.”

“Why would you help? I betrayed you,” Castiel replied grim.  
“Cause you’re family, you dick. Wait.” He turned to me, “You weren’t going to throw him into hell or smite him or whatever, were you?”

I just raised an eyebrow at him before I snorted amused.

“Give him the whipping he earned later today and I’ll consider him punished. I’m going to heaven and see how much havoc your brothers have wrecked. Come home whenever you like.”

“Yes father, thank you,” Castiel sighed.  
“Wait what?” Dean asked confused but I had left by then.

Castiel stood up, still not looking at his friends.  
“What just happened?” Dean looked at Bobby who just shrugged his shoulders. “You ask me,” he mumbled sourly, “but angle boy here seems to be safe for now, so I say we catch a few hours until we can think straight again and figure it out then.” Bobby turned to head upstairs.

“I’ll stay with Sammy,” Dean continued to ignore Castiel who followed him into the sitting room and watched as he made a makeshift bed next to Sammy’s couch.”

“I will watch over you,” Castiel declared as Dean put down a pillow and he jumped up again immediately.  
“Hell no!” Dean hissed, careful not to wake Sam, “I won’t have you watching me sleep yet again. You can go stand in the corner for all I care.”

Castiel faltered before he returned to the kitchen crestfallen. “Sleep well, Dean.” There was no reply.

When Sam woke up a couple hours later he took a moment to check his surroundings and found Dean sleeping next to him on the floor.  
Careful not to wake his brother he got up and tiptoed into the kitchen where Bobby was sitting at the table reading the paper and sipping his coffee.

It would have been the most common setting were it not for the angel in the room.  
“Why is he standing in the corner?” Sam whispered over the table as if Castiel wouldn’t be able to hear him.

“My guess is that your brother put him there,” Bobby answered unbothered and took another sip. “He’s got another punishment coming later.”  
“What are you talking about?” Sam seemed to be genuinely bothered by that idea.

“He’s saying that God left it to us to punish him,” Dean said from the door. “Sleep well, Sammy? Any bad dreams?”  
“Ah, no. I slept fine actually, no dreams.” Sam answered surprised at the truth of his answer.

“Good. Cas, get out of the corner, I want this done with,” Dean growled, motioning for Cas to move outside. The angel trudged to the door obediently.

“Wait!” Sam stopped them nervously.  
“Yeah, you shouldn’t have to do that boy. I’ll handle it,” Bobby said standing up.

Dean snorted amused. “Bobby, when was the last time you had to discipline someone, huh? When Sammy was eight he took your gun and nearly shot his hand off. And you gave him what? Two whacks with a spoon and a scolding before you hugged him to bits for scaring you.”

“Yea right,” Bobby mumbled and sat back down.  
“Will he even feel it?” Sam asked the million dollar question.  
“I will of course dim my grace and therefore feel everything my vessel would feel without reservation for as long as you deem it just,” Castiel said seemingly hurt of being accused of cheating his way out of punishment.  
Dean raised an eyebrow looking at Sam and he sighed but nodded. Dean nodded back and went to take Cas outside.

“You never touched that gun again, did you?” Bobby mumbled to Sam not liking to be thought off as weak.  
Sam let his head fall into his hands wanting to forget this part of the memory.  
“No, I didn’t. But Dean gave me another dozen with the same spoon when you went out to get ice cream for us.”  
“Balls.”

 

“Have you ever been spanked as a kid, Cas?” Dean asked as he led him over to a working shed.  
“I never was a kid and I never had any form of corporal punishment bestowed upon me. I was a good son.” Castiel declared.

“All right, we’ll start slowly and I’ll see you through this okay?” Dean asked as he walked over to a workbench and cleared the area of all tools and rubbish.  
Cas nodded no longer so sure of himself, “Yes sir,” he answered. Dean took the honorific in stride.  
“You can put your trench coat on the bench here and lean over it. I’ll start with my hand and switch to the belt later.”  
He waited until Cas was bend over before he delivered the first two smacks in quick succession.  
Cas gasped surprised at the unwonted pain in his rear and Dean stopped for a moment.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“It’s degrading and hurtful. More than I had imagined. But it’s relieving to know that I will be forgiven afterwards.” Cas stood up and looked at Dean unsure.  
“You will forgive me, won’t you?”  
Dean nodded, “Yes Cas.”  
“All right then.” He got back into position. “Please continue.”

Dean grabbed Cas’ belt with the left hand to prevent any unwanted wriggling and delivered the first volley of smacks evenly to both sides. Cas tried to endure it stoically but he couldn’t stop the grunts or mewling noises that escaped. His grip on the bench tightened when Dean moved lower to his sit spots for the next dozen slaps.  
Who would have thought that the under curve of his buttocks would be so sensitive? Any human child who had ever been spanked, probably. But this was the first time for the angel. And the last time, he swore to himself, as he would never ever be disobedient or disloyal again.

“All right,” Dean said finally taking a step back, “drop ‘em.”  
Cas got up unsure of the procedure and tried to rub the sting out of his bum.  
“I don’t understand.”  
“We’re not done here, yet,” Dean explained calmly. “You get the belt and I need to see what I’m doing, so you drop your pants.”  
“Oh.” Cas was seemingly unhappy about the prospect but opened and pulled down his trousers willingly enough showing off white boxer shorts.  
“Those too”, Dean ordered, “And then back over the bench.”  
Dean looked away as Cas complied and pulled out his own belt through the loops of his jeans.  
He folded it in half and took careful aim.  
The first strike rang in Castiel’s ears like a crack of thunder and felt like lightning on his skin. He involuntarily tried to move out of the way but the bench left him nowhere to go. Tears shot into his eyes as he rightened his stance for the next.  
He had earned this punishment and he would accept it without a word of protest.  
Dean gave him enough time to brace himself for the next strike, and the next, and the next, until he was satisfied with the result.  
Forty painful connections between Dean’s belt and Cas’ rear had painted a vivid picture in pink, red and purple. His face was a mess of snot and tears and he was tipping from one foot to the other to alienate the pain.

Dean didn’t care about any of that, not about the snot nor the half nudity as he put the belt on the bench and pulled Castiel into a firm hug letting him cry it out on his shoulder for the next minutes.  
“Shh shh shh, it’s all over,” he tried to soothe Cas as the angel couldn’t bring himself to stop crying. “It’s done, all right? I forgive you.”

That seemed to be the magical words as Cas drew in a shaky breath and released Dean from his clasp.

“You all right?”  
“No Dean,” Cas sighed. He pulled his shorts and trousers back up gingerly and rightened his shirt.  
“My bottom hurts quite fiercely, thank you,” he added composed again as he handed Dean his belt back and shrugged on his trench coat.  
“Would you please make sure that I never do anything again that would warrant a repeat of today?”  
Dean snorted amused at the antics of the angel.  
“Yeah, sure thing. Let’s not do that again. Come on.”

Dean led the way back inside with Cas trailing a bit behind walking slowly and with a little limp.

Bobby had opened some cans and was heating them up at the stove when they came in. One look at the well-disciplined angel and his demeanor changed.  
“Sam, get here and stir that.” He went to the freezer as soon as Sam had taken over the spoon.  
After some digging around he found what he was looking for and pulled the large bag out.  
“Come on angel boy.”  
Castiel looked quite intimidated at Dean for help but he just got a little push in Bobby’s direction and followed the older hunter into the sitting room.

“Lie down on the couch,” he ordered and Castiel went to sit. “No! On your front, you idjit.” Bobby grabbed his coat before he could sit down on his sore behind. He waited until Castiel had obediently settled, then pulled the trench coat aside and laid the bag of peas carefully onto his bottom.  
Castiel sighed relieved as the cold seeped through. “I thank you, Bobby.”  
“Shut up, idjit.”


End file.
